Twisted Ranma Virus
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: Something strange is happening in Nerima, the usual balance is offset as one of it's major players switches sides... A Twisted story. Contains Sex and mild Violence.


****

Twisted Ranma: Virus

By Ryouga's best friend

Note: This story is a take off a little know Japanese manga called Hen. Well there's actually two "Hen"s. One is a Yuri Romantic comedy and the other is a collection of very strange short stories. It is the second which gave me the idea…Though to describe the virus I'm using would ruin the fun so You'll have to wait.

Ukyou tried to piece together the story she just heard…and failed miserably. She stared at the girl in front of her, who sat quiet and solemn, after a long pause the cook spoke up. "That's impossible, it just can't be true" the other girl's head hit the table with a sigh. She brought it back up and gave a frustrated look.

"And you've been living in Nermia for how long?" she asked sarcastically. Ukyou crossed her arms.

"Hey don't go ragging on me, you have to admit that this is outrageous…even for Nerima" she stated indignantly, the other girl agreed begrudgingly.

"I know" she pause and began looking down, "If you had told at any time I wasn't a man I would have taken it as an insult. It's almost ironic, I had some much trouble telling Akane my feelings and I end up being stuck a girl anyway" she chuckled bitterly. She quieted and regained her dull near emotionless voice, she appeared on the verge of tears "just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse" she finished sadly. It hurt Ukyou to she the other girl in pain, but after the shocker of a week she had there wasn't much chance of cheering her up.

"Well, you said there was a cure right?" the cook said trying to raise her spirits, this only got her angry. The other girl stood up and slammed her fist down on the counter, cracking it slightly.

"Weren't You Even Listening, There's no way I'm doing that!" she shouted, the few customers left in the room cringed a bit at the outburst exiting with haste, their meals unfinished and unpaid for. She shakily sat down, very embarrassed and ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, I haven't had a good week" she apologized nervously. Ukyou caught her breath and set her mind to lowering her heart rate.

"It's okay sugar, you've had a stressful time with this, your entitled to some anger" she said calmly, the other girl calmed some. "So what are ya gonna do?" Ukyou asked seriously, the girl returned her gaze to the floor.

"I-I don't know…" she started "it would probably be best if I left for a while…" Ukyou watched the girl with a heavy heart, she couldn't stand the growing hopelessness on the girl's face. It was time to take action.

"I can't sit here and let a friend suffer, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let you be alone and isolated in your condition" she said very concerned The girl was shocked.

"You… you still consider me a friend?" she asked confused, Ukyou almost laughed.

"You think you being a girl changes our friendship, no way" she touched girl's hand. The girl seemed visibly shaken by this, she was nearly frozen stiff and there was trace of a blush on her face. "You should stay here for a while, you know until the chaos subsides some" it was more of a command then advice, but the girl seemed hesitant.

"I don't know if that would a good idea" she managed to sputter out, Ukyou sighed.

"Would you rather live with the Tendo's" she reluctantly brought up, the girl's face darkened and a tear rolled down her cheek. Ukyou instantly regretted it, "Look I'm sorry…I really shouldn't have said that" the girl waved for her to stop.

"No…no your right" the girl said slowly, "your the only person who would listen to me" she looked into Ukyou's eyes seeing the many emotions swirling about her. "And thank you for that" she gave a sad smile, she slumped a bit "I'm really tired. Do you think you can show me to a place I can lay down for a while" she said drained. Ukyou nodded slowly and led her to the guestroom.

"If you need anything, just holler I'll be up after work. All right sugar?" She said with a smile, the girl nodded and lay down. Ukyou closed the door and sighed _Ukyou old girl, what have you gotten yourself into this time? _She thought as she headed downstairs. _I have one of the most chaotic people in Nerima living in the same house as me_ she sighed again. The door opened and Ranma came rushing in, looking a little worse for wear. "Hi Ranchan" she greeted "Why the rush?"

"I'm looking for Ryoga he ran off, have you seen him…" he slapped his forehead, "I mean have you seen a g-" he said Confused and frustrated. Ukyou merely nodded.

"She's upstairs"

"Really? Wow…I guess he told you" he relaxed a bit and sat down.

"No real details, but I've got a general idea of what happened. I managed to convince her to stay here, she's really depressed…much more than usual" she looked Ranma right in the eyes, "So go easy on her feelings a little".

"Hey don't you start, I'm not the one who comes out of nowhere trying to beat the crap out of him" he protested, she gave him a look.

"No, But I've seen you on more then one occasion goading her into fighting you. You're just as bad" she said seriously. He looked at Ukyou and snorted, he didn't want to admit it so he decided to change the subject.

"You know it probably wouldn't help him by referring to him as a girl" he pointed out unconsciously rubbing a bruise on his face.

"In the long run it will help her a lot more than referring to her as a guy" she countered. There was a long silence between to two as they thought. Ranma wasn't used to dealing with other people's problems, he had enough of his own so he usually didn't bother, but this was a special problem. _Hell, Ryoga is one of my best friends…sort of, and I'd like to keep it that way. Though maybe a bit more friendly_ he thought, then suddenly a small voice interjected.

_Though now that Ryoga's a girl who know what will happen. Normally girls that hang around you… _his subconscious began, but before it could completely sink in he banished it with haste.

_That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. That wouldn't happen, not to Ryoga _he thought reassuringly. Before the war could continue Ukyou broke the silence.

"Is you mom still around?" she asked, Ranma nodded.

"She's staying at the dojo. I'm pretty sure she's still set on getting Ryoga to be a proper girl… knowing my mom a 'woman among women'" he said a bit shaky, both cast a concerned look upstairs.

"That's a lot of pressure on her, she's new to this" Ukyou said worried.

"Yeah I know"

"Maybe we should help her out… you know lessen the load you know" Ukyou's eyes gleamed.

"In what way?" Ranma countered; there was a long pause. Ukyou closed her eyes and made some humming sounds,

"I've got it" she said confidently.

"Really, so what's the plan?"

"We'll wing it" she said with a nod to herself, Ranma on his part was caught off guard and fell of his chair, feet sticking up into the air.

Upstairs in the guestroom of 'Ucchan's' Ryoga laid motionless staring at the ceiling the room was dark except for the dim eerie glow emanating from the depressed girl. She sat up slowly and looked reluctantly in the mirror on the wall, across from her bed. The reflection was alien to her, yet familiar in some intimate way. The refection had long brownish-black hair reaching to just above her mid back; it seemed disheveled and wild as parts hung stuck to the girl's sad, fearful face. Her green eyes were a clear window to her soul, a void of hopelessness and depression. The girl was a few inches shorter than Ryoga and carried a strong, athletic body that any girl would be proud of… but she was no girl. She was a boy; at least she would like to think so, though with her obliviously ill fitting clothes of what looked to belong to maybe an older brother. There was little sign that Ryoga Habiki had ever even existed. "This can't be real…"

To Be Continue…

A/N- Alright the beginning of a new Twisted story. It's so nice to Start something new after finishing something. But How did it all happen? If you've read Hen you already know… but chances are none of you have so you'll have to tune in next time for the answers. (Hint- Jusenkyo and Musk artifacts were NOT involved)


End file.
